The invention relates to a regulator apparatus for a fuel injection pump. In a known regulator apparatus of the type of this invention, the armature is arranged between two coils disposed on a core, so that, as a result, a considerable structural space is required. It is a prerequisite to the incorporation of electrical regulators in fuel injection pumps that their housing dimensions may not exceed those of the hydraulic or mechanical regulators that have already been utilized. Given the required compact structure, the rotary angle transducer must also be accommodated in a satisfactory manner. In addition, for safety purposes, the rotary magnet must have a minimum adjustment force. In the known rotary magnet system, the dimensions required do not permit the necessary adjustment force to be attained and the resultant coil and system dimensions are insufficient.